Propizio
"You won't lose happiness by giving it to others, but you will gain more when they give it back." ' ~ Propizio, trying to inspire people. '''Propizio (Full name Propizio the Jester, often referred to as just Prop) is a second-generation Tagger known for clownish way of doing things and making some sweet art. History Propizio first discovered TF2Tags in 2014, though did not become heavily involved until 2016. Originally, under the name WildCard, he was unaware of both the site's main purpose of being a place to share creative, humorous renames and the developed purpose of being a community. Instead, he believed it to be a place to just post your renames in general, and so his first tag was a set of all his renamed items, which were not related to each other or frankly funny in any way. After spending some more time on the site, he eventually adapted to the laws of the land. He would eventually become more involved with community in the coming months. He would reach the 1000-point threshold to be classified as major, making him one of the last Gen 2 Taggers. On-site, he flew pretty much under the radar. It wasn't until he joined the Discord servers where people got to know him better. Prop's first year or so on the Discord can be described as...tumultuous. Always the jokester, he would often go to great lengths to sell a quip, jape, pun, whatever you want to call it. Point is, many people either thought he was being serious or got annoyed at him for doing this. This caused a host of fights between Prop and different Taggers. It got to the point (along with the general busyness of his life) where he would pull a "Leave and never come back", stating his feelings in a set, where he left the site, wiped his wiki page, and left all the Discord servers bar the Wahfia server, as he stated it to be not primarily focused on Tags. It was because he remained in the Wahfia server, however, that he would gradually return to the community and bury old hatchets. Eventually, he would join the official Discord server after the Tagpocalypse, where he is now an appreciated member of the community, often supplying with his brand of comedy long philosophical ramblings that have an eerie amount of wisdom, as well as his original artwork. Style Propizio's brand of comedy mostly consists of puns, bootleg jokes, and meta-humor/references. His favorite Tags are the ones that everyone understands and can get a laugh out of, and as such made it his mission to make sure people get the jokes, sometimes even leaving comments on his own Tags that either explained or extended the joke further. Relationships Propizio is fond of anyone that he can harbor a mutual respect for. A showman at heart, he can be known to alter his personality around every now and again to entertain others. His love of banter has been known to get him into some pretty tense situations, often requiring a third party to calm things down when the second party doesn't comprehend the jester is jesting. His long-form philosophical tangents are known to have a distinct charm in the community, and on the rare occasion in which he is being serious one can have a very down-to-earth, intelligent discussion with the man. His drama-inducing days behind him, Prop has mended or moved past the conflicts he has had with various Taggers. The Taggers with whom he gets along with the most include (in no particular order): * Makin' Bacon * Walumancer * Le Tryhard Hunter * Blast * Player 1 + Player 2 * EGG-Z * Fancytag * Mettallux * Twelve Hour Respawn * The Lazygineer * PyroDillon On Steam, he is also friends with Banannixx, Meta Breakers, Proto Kirby, DannyFantom, Expand, Ass Ketchup, Fred Fuchs, Bloo Kirby, and Moura. Trivia * Propizio is an aspiring cartoonist, with Propizio being the name of his cartoon's main character. It means "propitious" in Italian. His profile pictures are all drawn by himself. * Propizio has over 4000 hours put into Team Fortress 2, most of which were as Scout. * His favorite band is "A Day To Remember" and has made a few tags referencing them. * Propizio is very spiritual and philosophical, and is known for going on long tangents about various existential conundrums. * His laughter is well-known in the community for sounding like The Joker. * He is great at doing various impressions. Rick Sanchez in particular is one of his best, though he hasn't done it in awhile. * The man is really into ghost girls. Category:Generation 2